List of references to Back to the Future (Video games)
This page is for [[List of references to Back to the Future|references to the Back to the Future trilogy]] in video games. Adventure Capitalist *A major item in the game is called the "Flux Capitalor," and it increases profit speed by 1.21. *There is a time travel event in the game, and there is a car that looks a lot like the DeLorean. The Battle Cats *In the iOS version of the game, the saga "Into the Future" has a treasure called Time Machine. It looks very similar to the DeLorean. Bully *The clock tower of Bullworth Academy is stopped at 10:04, similar to the clock tower on the Hill Valley Courthouse after lightning struck it in 1955. *While riding his skateboard, Jimmy can hold on to the rear of vehicles and hitch a ride, much like Marty does at the beginning of the first film. Burnout Paradise *In the DLC Legendary Cars Pack, one of the cars - the Jansen P12 88 special - is an obvious parody of the DeLorean. Its look similar, and when a player activates nitro, the tires will leave behind long flame trails. The car is also able to hover. Carmageddon *When after getting all money depleted and seeing the "game over" cutscene where the Red Eagle goes very fast and explodes into bits, leaving only the car's skeleton and its license plate saying "OUTTALIFE". Even the flames for when the car goes off reminds people about 88 mph! **The expansion, and later game, Carmageddon: Splat Pack and Carmageddon II: Carpocalypse Now, both have a vehicle based on the DeLorean. Splat Pack has the DeGory'Un, and Carmageddon II has its second version, called the DeGory'Un 2, driven by Russ T, who is reminiscent of Marty McFly. Civilization V * An achievement is called "Baktun the Future" Club Penguin * In PSA mission 10, when the Gift Shop manager asks what the giant magnet is for, you have the option to say "It's for a weather experiment...", to which he will reply "You got a permit for that?". Your character assures him "Of course we do...". This is an exchange previously seen in Back to the Future between Doc and a policeman. *In the Disney owned online game an inventor called Gary, who invented a time machine similar to the DeLorean time machine. Moreover, Gary mostly uses the dialogue Great Scott, similar to Doc. Colin McRae Rally *The game has a cheat mode (enter your name as 'HOVERCRAFT' (PS1) or 'DELOREAN' (PC)) which enables your rally car to fly. At the beginning of the stage, it takes off in precisely the same manner as at the end of Back to the Future. Conflict: Freespace *Similarly, in a cut scene, a prototype energy shield is being tested in a laboratory, and one scientist notes that the power delivered to it is 1.21 gigawatts. He states the digits separately ("one-point-two-one"), so it isn't immediately identifiable with the phrase spoken in the films. ''Dakota'' Season Three *A character says he must go "back to the future". Dragon Story The preview text for the Holographic Dragon is " "30 years ago, we imagined a future with hoverboards, flying cars, and auto-adjusting jackets." Driver: San Francisco *There's an easter egg mission in the game called "Blast From The Past" that can be unlocked by driving the DeLorean DMC-12 up to 88 MPH. Forza Horizon 4 *In one of the Top Gear story chapters, Chris Harris says " It'll do 155mph on the road. But we're going, we won't need roads. " Forza Motorsport 4 There is an achievement that can be unlocked called "Outta Time", and you get it by accelerating a DeLorean DMC-12 to 88 MPH. Fallout 2 *One of the slaves was reported to be yelling "Run for it Marty!" during a slaver mission. http://planetfallout.gamespy.com/wiki/Fallout_2_References#Back_To_The_Future. Fantasy Forest Story * The Deluxe Sleigh can "deliver happiness at 88 smiles per second." * The goal for the Fennec Shox is to "stop it before it reaches 88 miles per hour!" Final Fantasy XV * When unlocking and using the Regalia Type-F's flight mode for the first time, Noctis says: "Where we're going, we don't need roads." This is a reference to Doc's quote when the DeLorean is first shown flying at the end of the second film. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RllfzM5mDFM Game Dev Tycoon *In the beginning office, it says "You have been traveled back in time", and has a Delorean DMC-12 covered in blue cloth. The God of War Collection *There's a trophy called "1.21 Gigawatts" when Kratos obtains the Poseidon's Rage power. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *In game, some missions are to able to skip long car rides during them, and the icon that represents this 'time travel' is a Deluxo ''automobile (GTA's universe counterpart of the DeLorean DMC-12) Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Set in 1986, features many references to 80's pop-culture, including some to ''Back to the Future in the form of pedestrian dialogue. Some examples are, "I'll erase you from existence!" and, ""No! My time machine!!!"" *A mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories involves controlling a robot. The robot will sometimes display the text, "Flux Capacitor at 110%". Curiously, this game takes place in 1984 *There is even a mod of BTTF, called Back to the Future: Hill Valley, and it includes all the DeLorean machines and the Jules Verne Train. You start out in a regular DeLorean, and can go to Sunshine Autos to construct one of the time machines. Guitar Hero World Tour *There is an achievement called "1.21 Jigowatts?!?!", the same value required by the flux capacitor in order to work. HQ Trivia *In this popular money-making game, an "80's Trivia Night" took place. It includes many references to Back to the Future: **Scott's famous "the city that never sleeps" saying gives "Hill Valley, California" as the location. **As Scott spurts out a bunch of references with trivia-relate puns, he says "Smarty McFly." *There have been multiple questions that include Back to the Future somehow, like having "DeLorean" or "Back to the Future" as a possible answer. *A Back to the Future-themed question was featured on the show. The question stated, "What was the setting for most of the action in the last 'Back to the Future' film?", with the answers being "1950s", "Old West", and "21st century." This question seemed to hurt a lot of people, since it was stated as "the last 'Back to the Future' film," rather than "Back to the Future: Part III"; this question could have been read as just "Back to the Future," since the players only had a few seconds to answer. MegaMan Legends *At the beginning of the game after MegaMan defeats the boss, it activates again and corners him to the edge of the roof. MegaMan then jumps off of the roof, only to come back up on the Flutter similar to Marty's return in Back to the Future Part II after jumping of the roof of Biff's hotel. Minecraft *In Minecraft 1.8, there is a chance that "Tougher than diamonds, rich like cream" splash text will appear. Oni *The yield of an explosive device (contained within a self-destruct system) is noted as "1.21 Gigawatts"- the same value required by the flux capacitor in BTTF in order to work. The Polar Express *As in the film, there is a flux capacitor present in the cab of the locomotive. Poptropica *In the online game, an upcoming island called Night Watch Island takes place in a mall called Twin Palms Mall, which is refrence to Twin Pines Mall. Also, if you go to the parking lot, you'll find a Delorean and Marty's red pick-up truck parked. This can also be seen in the preview pictures for the Island tour. http://www.poptropica.com/island-tour/night-watch-island.html Project Gotham Racing 4 *There's an Easter egg achievement, that can be unlocked by driving a DeLorean at 88 miles per hour in stormy weather.Project Gotham Racing 4 for XBox cheats at Gamespot.com. Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time *The trophy gained after beating the game is called "88 MPH" Rider *In this IOS app, there is a DeLorean bike. Scribblenauts *Level 8-11 of the game is clearly based on the climax of the first film. The levels shows a mad scientist standing on top of a courthouse during a stormy night, with a long road leading towards the courthouse. A cable is attached from the courthouse to a tree. To complete the level, the player has to create a car that is either high enough on its own, or make it higher by attaching a metal pole to it, and then have Maxwell drive it at full speed against the cable. Upon doing so, a lightning will strike the cable and the starrite appears. The hint for the level is "Timing is Everything! Get a charge at eighty-eight!" **Also, the same level has a farm and two pine trees at the start where Maxwell is standing, clearly a reference to the twin pines of Otis Peabody Simpsons Road Rage *''See main article:'' The Simpsons The Sims 3 *There is a PS3 trophy entitled "Great Scott!", which is obtained by building a "flux combobulator". Sonic CD (2011 re-release) *There Is an achievement called "88 Miles Per Hour". Stars! *The flux capacitor is an electrical slot tech in the turn-based space empire game. The function however, is to increase beam weapon damage by 20%, nothing like in Back to the Future, although the image of it maintains a glowing Y-shape. Star Sonata *A piece of ship equipment in the game is called the Flux Capacitor. Subway Surfers * In this endless runner game, one of the power-ups is a hoverboard. In the game, the hoverboard gives the player protection for 30 seconds and must be activated by double tapping on the screen. In the game, there are many different types of boards, some with a special ability, such as the Hot Rod, which has an engine for faster trips (similar to the Pit Bull). Team Fortress 2 *One of medic cosmetic called "Doc's Holiday " is most likely resemblance to Doc Brown red aloha shirt beneath his yellow lab coat from Back to the Future II. Another cosmetic item called "Einstein" is most likely resemblance to Doc Brown's hairstyle. Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster Busts Loose! *On the second stage, you make your way across an out-of-control train and jump onto a handcart. You then pump the handcart up to 88MPH, at which point the cart disappears off the side of the screen with fire trails. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8GM0cnDxKtc Train Valley 2 *The Jules Verne Train can be seen anywhere on the map. Zero Time Dilemma * In the "Ambidex" fragment, Akane directly discusses the events of the first Back to the Future movie with Junpei and Carlos. She uses the movie and it's events to explain to Carlos about how his "SHIFT" works, the in-game ability that allows people to mentally travel across space-time. They (presumably for copyright reasons) refer to Marty as "M", and avoid using the actual name of the movie, or any of the other characters, despite discussing the story of the movie in detail.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G2RXXlq9EIA ** Akane, Junpei, and Carlos discuss the time travel mechanics of the movie, including what happened to the "M" from the changed 1985. Akane discusses how, in the event that the movie follows a single timeline theory, then "M-2" was essentially murdered by "M-1" when "M-1" overwrote "M-2's" memories and life with his own. In the event of a timeline based around a multi-world theory however, she theorizes that "M-2" and "M-1" must have essentially swapped places, with "M-2" ending up living in "M-1's" history. Akane tells Carlos that this is akin to how his own ability works. Nitronic Rush The DeLorean appears labeled "Commander" with the DMC badge saying CMD instead. The license plate shows "TIMEDOUT" instead of "OUTATIME" Reference Category:Lists Category:BTTF culture